White Blank Page
by alittlespecificity81
Summary: After years of working for Cobol Engineering, she ran from it all, losing everything she owned and swore she'd never look back.  After disbanding from Cobol, only one person could possibly convince her back for another job.  ArthurXOC
1. Chapter 1

My first stab at Inception fanfic, little nervous to post (eep!), but it's been sitting on my computer for months now, I need to share it...love feedback and hope people enjoy! Not a song fic, the song "Blank White Page" comes to mind when I'm writing.

She awoke with the strange feeling she'd been in a dream.

"What the fuck? I don't dream anymore..." she thought. She rubbed at her eyes and instinctively checked her wrist.

"I'm going bloody insane..." she thought again trying to clear her head.

"Did it work?" Cobb asked as Arthur walked into the warehouse. Arthur set the large case down on a table before sitting in a wooden chair nearby.

"Do you really think it's going to be that easy Cobb?" he asked. Cobb sighed.

"We need her for this..." Cobb said finally "And you have to tell her that"

"You should know it isn't that simple.."Arthur sighed. He'd thought they were through with jobs. He'd hoped to find a better way to talk to her.

Ashby washed her face in the cold water of her dirty apartment sink. She took a small marble out of the wire encasing of her necklace...she held it up and looked through it with a sigh of relief.

"Christ Ash...what is with you?" a voice asked in the doorway.

"Nothing...just a dream..." Ashby sighed.

"But you never dream..." the girl said. _Precisely. _Ashby thought as she looked in the mirror.

"I may need to move Nel..." Ashby said looking into the mirror as Nel stepped into view

"You're joking!" Nel said surprised

"No..." Ashby said staring at the marble in her hand.

"Fuck all...give me time to find another fucking roommate at least!" Nel said storming away.

"Look Nel...I'm sorry..." Ashby said upon entering the small kitchen.

"What is it with you?" Nel asked angrily "You move in...rarely sleep and when you do, you seem to think it's time to leave again"

"It's a long story..." Ashby said sitting at the table "Look, I'll stay...but I can't make any guarantees of how long..."

"I'll put an add in the paper..." Nel said angrily leaving Ashby alone in the kitchen.

_It was too real..._she thought as she spun the marble on the table _they can't know where I am...no one does...unless...he wouldn't..._

She shook her head vigorously and placed the marble back in it's wire encasement at her neck.

"So, who is Ashby Wilkes?" Ariadne asked.

"Ah Ashby...that's who your looking for then?" Eames asked as he walked into the area.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Eames" Arthur said annoyed.

"Always lovely to see your smiling face darling.." Eames said sarcastically.

"Ashby is.." Cobb began

"Was" Arthur corrected.

"..a point man, well woman, working with us. The only one on par with Arthur...put them together and they're unstoppable at what they do" Cobb continued.

"She's also his former fiance.." Eames added.

"And the only person who can keep you from talking" Arthur bit.

"So why did she leave?" Ariadne asked. In the short time she'd started dream sharing she'd realized it wasn't for everyone.

"It was a job we were working when we all were under Cobol..." Cobb said.

"It failed" Arthur added.

"Rather then attempt a job to redeem herself, Ashby ran...she's since bought her freedom.." Cobb said.

"But you don't work for Cobol anymore, why can't you just talk to her?" Ariadne asked. Eames smirked at the girl's slight ignorance.

"As with all things involving birds...it's complicated" Eames answered. Ariadne shrugged and looked to her watch.

"Hey Dom...do you mind if I leave? I'm meeting somebody for dinner..." she said grabbing her bag.

"Alright...you'll be back tomorrow?" Cobb asked.

"Always am." she grinned walking past him "see you tomorrow Arthur"

there was a loud bang as the door shut and she was gone.

"Just aren't lucky with the ladies are ya' mate.." Eames grinned.

Ashby wondered her apartment that night, constantly feeling as though she wasn't alone. Nel had gone out for the night, leaving her alone. at least she had hoped.

After an hour of reading she began feeling tired. it had been the first time in days she'd felt truly tired. She began her nightly ritual of getting ready for bed, still feeling she wasn't alone.

Soon she was in her bed, asleep.

_Ashby looked about her. She glanced at what she was wearing...an evening gown in deep red. "great..." she thought looking into a window at her reflection. in the reflection she saw something all too familiar, she turned seeing a large modern staircase, people ascending and descending._

"_Arthur..." she said with a smirk._

_She started up the stairs in search of the intruder._

"_Evening Ash..." a familiar voice said as she reached the top of a flight of stairs. "Looking lovely tonight"_

"_Should have known it was you..." she said annoyed "Your weird obsession with stairs"_

"_Paradox Ash...you know better" Arthur said taking a drink from the glass he was holding "Wine?"_

"_I'm fine..." Ashby said coldly "Why are you here? or why am I here? or whatever.."_

_Arthur sighed._

"_The team needs you,we have another job...I need you..." he said._

"_It's over. I left the team years ago and had hoped you'd be wise and do the same..." She said crossing her arms, leaning on the rail of the staircase._

"_If I jump...I end this dream...then what will you do?" Ashby asked sarcastically._

"_Ash, just make this easy...I know the last job didn't go well..." he tried calming her._

"_Didn't go well? Arthur...we were nearly killed!" she yelled. the walls began to shake around them. "I know somehow you and Cobb were able to reconcile yourself with Cobol however, I didn't. I sank every penny I had into buying my freedom."_

"_Ash...calm down, I understand you're upset...we don't work for Cobol anymore..." Arthur tried soothing as he realized the dream was beginning to collapse._

"_Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled "You remember that nice penthouse I had in London?"_

_Arthur stared at her._

"_Do you?" she asked again. He did all too well and knew what the last job had taken from her. he simply nodded._

"_Yeah, it's gone. not mine anymore. All the work I did to earn that...wasted! for nothing" she said angrily._

"_You could have stayed...it would have worked out fine" Arthur explained. Ashby laughed sardonically._

"_Right, everything is so fine in dream land isn't it? Well, Clearly you know how I'm living now if you can get to me here...I sank everything into buy my way out of Cobol's hell...that I live like shite now, in a little hole of an apartment." She spat "Try talking to me in reality once Arthur"_

"_You know it isn't that easy..." Arthur yelled after her. She was gone. The dream was over._

Ashby awoke, she glanced around the room. no one. she looked to her wrist.

"Dammit!" she said loudly. She reached for her necklace and looked through the small marble, it shone a transparent blue as the sun hit it.

"That's it!" she said annoyed as she got out of bed.

"Morning Ash.." Nel said from the dining room table...Ashby didn't answer. Only walked by as she threw on her coat and grabbed an umbrella. Nel glanced up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I've got something I need to settle..." Ashby said angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain poured loud on the roof. Arthur stood at a large table looking over various papers spread out before them, some in his own handwriting. research. Cobb, Eames, Ariadne all were working on their own projects in separate areas of the warehouse. Arthur's mind wondered for a moment on all he'd been asked to do.

"Dammit...focus" he scolded himself. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the door shut signifying someone had entered. There in the doorway stood a familiar form to most of the team shaking her umbrella momentarily before she looked straight at her target.

"YOU!" she said angrily as she headed toward him.

"Take it that's the ex..." Ariadne whispered to Eames.

"You'd be correct in that assumption" Eames said as he walked toward the commotion.

"Lovely to see you again Ashby" he said with a smirk.

"I don't need to hear it from you Eames!" she said shooting him a look. She then turned back to Arthur.

"As for you, you've been dream sharing...I know it..." she said angrily as she shoved him a bit.

"Ash let me explain..." Arthur said grabbing her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "Dammit! Arthur...I tried getting away from all this...yet you won't bloody let me! How'd you get in? what'd you pay Nel?"

"Ash..." he tried pleading. She glanced at the papers he'd been revising, then glanced away quickly. She wouldn't get pulled in.

"It's my fault Ashby...I told him to find you..." Cobb said upon entering the room after hearing the commotion.

"Don't pull that on me Dom...I know what you're playing at" she said angrily.

The team was silent.

"Stay out of my dreams, I'm not coming back...not to this team and not to you" she said angrily as she stormed back out of the warehouse. the large door slammed shut.

"Well, that was pleasant.." Eames said "Who's hungry?"

Arthur shot him a look. Then turned to Cobb.

"I don't think it's going to happen Cobb, I know Ashby...she's too stubborn" Arthur said feeling defeated.

"She's also too stubborn to let go of all this..." Cobb said

"I'm not sneaking back there...she knows..." Arthur added.

"I don't think you'll have to...not yet anyway" Cobb said thoughtfully

Ashby entered the small apartment she shared with Nel, she threw her keys on a small table, dropped her umbrella to the ground and unceremoniously threw her coat into the small closet. Nel looked up from the book she'd been reading.

"afternoon Ash..." she began. Ashby sat in front of her glaring at her. Nel raised an eyebrow.

"How much Nel?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nel said as innocently as she could.

"Don't play games...how much did he pay you to come in at night?" Ashby demanded. Nel stared blankly at her.

"I'm sure it's a good amount..." Ashby said running a hand through her dark hair. "I'm going to give you an ultimatum and for once I won't feel bad, tell me the truth or I go into my room...pack my things and leave."

"Fine..." Nel caved "Well enough to pay rent...it seemed innocent enough whatever the case is...seems he likes you...I just thought I was helping"

"Helping? Nel, this is why I can't stay in one place long...I can't begin to describe what you've been 'helping' with" Ashby tried calmly explaining. Nel thought a moment.

"Is that your ex? Is that what this is all about?" Nel asked. Ashby shot her a look and stood to return to her room.

"You really have no idea...that wouldn't even scratch the surface." She said leaving Nel to herself.

"So...Ash...what was it?" Nel asked. It had been a few hours since Ashby had returned home and confronted her roommate. She sat on an old couch reading the latest book she'd picked up.

"Beg your pardon?" Ashby asked not even looking up from her reading.

"The thing...I mean, it looked like a suitcase he brought in...asked me to monitor it but didn't really tell me anything about it.." Nel said timidly. Nel's curiosity had been a trait she'd had as long as she could remember. She glanced at Ashby who now stared at her from her book.

"It's called a PASIV device" Ashby said. She couldn't blame Nel for asking "And of course he wouldn't tell you much about it..."

"So, what is it exactly?" Nel asked. Ashby smirked.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" She said setting her book down, she may have only been looking for a place to stay..for now, however she'd been developing a small friendship with her roommate Nel.

"Just curious...you never tell me anything" Nel shrugged. She bit her lip and grinned "Whoever that guy is...he must like you...gave you a kiss before hooking you up to that thingy"

Ashby's mood changed suddenly. She frowned.

"Don't tell me that..." she said focusing at picking a small bit of dirt from under her fingernail.

"Come on Ash..." Nel prodded. Ashby stood from the couch and took her long hair out of the pony tail it had been in as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm starved...what did ya' want for dinner?" she asked Nel suddenly changing the subject. 

Arthur paced the warehouse thinking to himself. Eames had already left for the evening, which was a relief in his mind. He could have some peace. He stopped near the desk he'd been working at and glanced at a photo he had of Ashby hanging nearby.

"That isn't for research is it?" a small voice asked jarring him from his thoughts.

"Pardon?" He asked looking toward Ariadne.

"That photo...you don't keep it for research do you?" she asked. Arthur smirked, much as Ariadne could be a bit naive she could also be incredibly perceptive.

"What are you still doing here?" He smiled at her "Thought you'd be out by now"

"Thought the same of you, I was just working on some layouts, yourself?" she asked sitting in a nearby chair.

"Um...well..just" Arthur stammered, he was usually much more articulate "Nothing really."

"You miss her, don't you?" Ariadne said.

"It's funny," he thought out loud "I thought I was over her...then Cobb sends me out to find her again and it all comes back"

"What happened?" she asked. Arthur looked to her figuring out if he would tell.

"If you don't mind me asking..." Ariadne added trying to ease the situation.

"Where do I start?" He laughed slightly.

"She seems a bit um...brash?" Ariadne laughed "For you"

Arthur smiled at her, she'd become somewhat of a sister to him.

"You saw her in a bad mood...she can be pleasant, when she feels like it" he smiled.

"How did you meet?" She asked curiously.

"Cobb and I were in London working for Cobol...given the job, Cobb thought it would be wise to have another pointman on duty." Arthur began "I wasn't terribly happy at the idea to be honest, given our first meeting...neither was she. I had no idea how I was going to deal with this...girl. God, we got into some arguments, but she was amazing...she could find things on our marks that I couldn't and vice versa.

I'm not sure exactly how or when it happened, but silly as it sounds, we fell in love...I remember it being around the time Mal had James. I was spending most of my time with her in London, I was supposed to go home to see my family for Christmas, but chose to be with her that year. Christmas morning, I proposed. We'd agreed to wait until the Cobol job was finished to get married. She spoke often, how she hated working under Cobol...how she was going to leave after we were married. Both of us were in good enough standing with Cobol to leave when we chose, no questions asked...everything was lining up for us"

Arthur sat a moment staring past the papers at his desk.

"What happened?" Ariadne asked "She seems to hate you now"

"She doesn't hate me...at least not directly," Arthur corrected before he continued "It came time for extraction, it wasn't your average job either. The team consisted of of Cobb, myself, Ashby, Nash and Eames...Mal monitored us. Cobb insisted she stay out of that job...I was insistent Ashby stay behind as well, however, she's stubborn. too stubborn. We thought it would be fine, she was top of her game and so was I.

Nothing, no amount of research either of us did could prepare us for what would happen. We knew the mark suffered from extreme paranoia and schizophrenia...which is risky even when it's moderate. We didn't realize just how violent his sub conscious would be, it was nightmarish...the projections didn't even seem human. I was 'kicked' from the dream before Ashby was. I remember waking up, feeling pain and looking to Mal who looked terrified...my arm was covered in blood.."

"What? How is that even possible?" Ariadne asked astonished.

"It usually isn't...only in rare cases will the dreamer experience real physical harm. This was one of those unfortunate cases, I really can't even begin to describe what we saw while in the dream...not something I enjoy thinking about.

Anyway, after realizing it was one of those rare cases...I immediately turned to Ashby who was suffering various injuries, I didn't know what to do...it was sheer panic, I demanded Mal get me water and I tried waking Ash up. She did wake finally, terrified. Once I was able to calm her down, we awoke the others...however, we'd failed the job...failure wasn't in Cobol's vocabulary. We returned to Ashby's home where she immediately began packing...some of Cobol's men were already there waiting for us. We were held at gunpoint, if we attempted to leave...they'd kill us. They offered us a deal, with our good standings...we'd have a second chance, same with Cobb and Eames...we had 24 hours to decide, if we chose to run...then we'd be hunted.

Ashby, as soon as they left, resumed packing. I tried talking her out of it, saying we'd regain our good standing with another job and be able to leave. She'd have none of it and we argued...it came down to her ultimatum; her or Cobol. I panicked and froze...If I followed her, we would be hunted and possibly killed..if I chose Cobol, I lost her. Before I could say anything, she left."

Ariadne placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder sensing this wasn't something he talked about often, he had always been so focused on the task at hand, she'd never seen him divulge much info on his personal life.

"You said she'd bought her freedom..." Ariadne said encouraging him to continue. He nodded.

"She did. At a huge cost..." He began "Ashby works hard, she was extremely good at the job, I'm sure she still is...anyway, she was paid well. she lived well. However, she took everything she owned and paid Cobol off. She's completely free from them. however, she's working far beneath what she should be and living in a dingy hole in the wall apartment. And I don't know that she can forgive me for that"

Ariadne reached out and hugged him close. She felt sorry for him now, the job he'd been asked couldn't be easy on him.

"I think you should talk to her, in person...maybe she'd have an easier time then?" Ariadne suggested. Arthur looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Coming from a female point of view," she smirked "it might help you win her over"

Arthur smirked back not saying anything.

"Get some sleep, think on it, I'll see you tomorrow" she smiled warmly before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashby yawned as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Ash, I didn't schedule you until noon...how can you be so tired?" an older man asked.

"Sorry Mr. Girard...just didn't sleep well last night" She yawned. The old man shook his head, he'd been used to his daughters when they worked in the small cafe spending their night's out on the town and coming into work tired, but nothing like Ashby who almost seemed to refuse sleep.

"Ashby, you're a young girl...your sleeping habits worry me a bit. It can't be healthy for you" he said warmly as he cleaned a counter.

"I'm fine sir...it's just hard to sleep most nights" she said sipping her tea. A small bell rang just above the door signaling a customer.

"Take care of this Ash," the old man smiled before returning to the kitchen. Ashby yawned not looking up to face the new customer yet

"Afternoon, what can I get...you..." she asked finally glancing up at a too familiar face. "What are you doing here Arthur?" she asked.

"Ordering lunch" Arthur said plainly.

"Right...what are you really doing here?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I'll have the ratatouille...sounds great" Arthur said seeming unfazed by her attitude. Ashby was slightly taken back.

"Fine then," she said writing down his order "It'll be up in a few moments, have a seat where you like"

Hours had passed, Arthur had long since finished his lunch and sat reading a paper. Ashby watched half in anger, half in curiosity as she wiped the front counter.

"I don't think he came just for lunch cheri.." Mr. Girard observed, amused at both behaviors.

"He bloody well isn't getting any dessert..." Ashby mumbled continuing to work.

"Go talk with him, you need a break anyway" the old man advised.

"I'm fine sir..." she said. Mr. Girard shrugged. Ashby looked about, the restaurant was empty except for him, she was only an hour away from closing the cafe. She crouched down to clean the lower part of the counter.

"Still unwilling to forgive me Ash?" he said suddenly causing her to jump and bump her head on the lip of the counter.

"I think you know the answer to that as well as I do" she said rubbing her head.

"That's what I thought..." he said folding the paper and turning toward her. "Which is why I came to talk to you personally. not in a dream. not at Cobb's discretion, or anyone else's..."

"I find that hard to believe" Ashby laughed.

"Christ Ash! Can you at least hear me out?" Arthur said growing annoyed at her stubbornness.

"Give me one good reason Arthur" she bit.

"Because I still care about you and I know somewhere deep down you don't really hate me..." he said finally.

"Fine." she said moving toward his table and sitting across from him "You have one hour"

"You really can't forgive me?" Arthur asked after a few moments of silence. He'd almost regretted taking Ariadne's advice and talking with Ashby.

"You made your choice, clearly Cobol was more important then me" Ashby said fidgeting with her spoon.

"You didn't let me decide!" Arthur rebuttled "Before I could say anything, you were out the door!"

"Right, it should've been an easy enough decision Arthur" she said angrily.

"I don't think anyone faced with a decision of being hunted for life or losing someone they love is going to call that an easy decision Ash, you're being unreasonable" Arthur said calmly.

"Unreasonable? you're calling me unreasonable?" Ashby demanded "Unreasonable is a company who kills it's dedicated members if they aren't able to succeed, for that matter sends them on impossible missions. Unreasonable is living in a world only accessed by sleep"

"I've told you, none of us are under Cobol anymore..." Arthur began.

_"Non, Rien de rien_

_Non, Je ne regrette rien..."_

An all too familiar song came over the radio in the small cafe. Ashby suddenly looked to Arthur confused. Arthur looked about him confused. Ashby grabbed the small marble she kept on her at all times, her heart pounding. she looked it over, felt it's weight. Then glanced at Arthur who had taken his die out of his pocket.

Ashby laughed slightly as she placed the marble back in it's place. Arthur smiled at the amusement they each shared in what had happened.

"Can't look at that song the same way, can you?" He asked.

"No, the owner loves it...I have a moment of questioning my reality whenever I hear it" she said smiling.

"Look...Ash..." he said suddenly "I thought I'd gotten past everything with you. Turns out I was wrong.."

Ashby scoffed. She refused to let him through the wall she'd forced herself to build, even as she could feel it crumbling.

"I don't care about whatever job we're doing. I don't care if you come back to the team. I just hope you'll reconsider us" He continued. He noticed Ashby looking downward into the empty cup of tea in her hand, he waited a moment before realizing it was hopeless. Arthur glanced at his watch and sighed.

"I'm sorry Ash.." he said standing up from the table. Arthur walked toward the exit feeling worse about the situation then before.

"Wait.." Ashby called. He froze, then turned to face the small table they'd been sitting at. She stood and walked toward him. She removed the apron she had to wear for work, her clothes, a black tshirt and jeans were not what he'd been used to seeing her wear, she'd always had impeccable fashion.

"Look, you can't just waltz in after all that's happened and expect me to give you an answer straight away..." she said pulling her dark hair out of a binder as she stood in front of him.

"I need time..." she sighed. Arthur was silent watching her as she thought.

"You'll know by tomorrow what I've decided" she said brushing his cheek thinking it'd be the last time she'd do so.

"Goodbye Arthur" she said with a small smile as she left the small cafe.

Arthur returned to the warehouse before returning home. As he was packing up for the night Ariadne stopped him.

"How did it go?" she asked. He laughed.

"Can't get anything past you can I?" he smiled. She winked.

"Can't say" he began "It didn't go bad, it didn't really go well"

"At least it's even?" Ariadne offered. Arthur shrugged.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Ariadne asked.

"Knowing Ash...she'll come back to the team before me" He smirked. Ariadne smiled weakly, then an idea popped into her head.

"I've got an idea..." she grinned. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Let's grab a couple drinks," she suggested "Rather then sitting in this old warehouse and chatting"

"Don't you have another date?" Arthur asked.

"I cancelled, I was here late" she smiled.

"Alright, sounds good...Think I could use it after this week" he said grabbing his coat.

Meanwhile, in the small apartment Ashby sat in the window of the living room, smoking.

"Christ Ash..." Nel said entering the living room glancing at the multiple used cigarettes in the window.

"Everything alright?" Nel asked. Ashby was silent a moment, she flicked a small piece of ash from the pajama pants she wore.

"Fine..." she said taking another drag "Just...have some really difficult decisions to make.."

"Are...are you leaving?" Nel asked nervously "I know I have the money to pay rent for awhile...but I really hate living by myself...and I'm sorry for.."

"I'm not leaving Nel" Ashby interrupted her. "Not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi to those reading :) so chapter 4 starts some flashbacks and such. Are people enjoying this fic? Still working on it but really love comments. Helps get me writing faster. thanks for reading!

_She stood in front of a large warehouse, checked to make sure her hair was in place, straightened her shirt and buttoned a button on her vest that had somehow come undone. She always made a good impression._

"_This better be worth it" she muttered as she knocked "I told Eames I work alone"_

"_Bonjour!" a very attractive French woman answered "You must be Ashby. My name is Malorie...come, we have been expecting you"_

_Without saying a word Ashby followed the woman into a large room where the rest of the team was._

"_Ah ha! I knew you wouldn't turn this down" Eames said amused. He'd known Ashby since she had been sought after by Cobol Engineering and knew her stubbornness, she'd never turn down a large job._

_She shot Eames an annoyed look as she was greeted by the team's leader._

"_Miss Wilkes," he said shaking her hand "I'm Dom Cobb, it's a pleasure to have you on our team. We need all the help we can get with this extraction"_

"_Pleasure to meet you" she said as a younger man stood from his desk, his dark hair slicked back and dressed impeccably. _

"_Ah, perfect timing." Dom said "This is who you will be working with, Arthur."_

"_Happy to meet you" he said sternly. He had been slightly insulted that Cobb hadn't thought he could do this job on his own, moreso that they'd hired a friend of Eames' to help him. Ashby picked up on the subtle sarcasm behind his words._

"_We'll see about that" she scoffed. She pushed passed him as politely as she could to the area she'd be working in._

"_So, how long have you been a point man?" Arthur asked as he watched her look over his folders in annoyance._

"_Doesn't matter, I'm probably better at it anyway" she said not even looking up from the paper she was notating._

"_Excuse me?" he said shocked. who the hell did she think she was?_

"_You heard me," she said setting the folder down in front of him with her notes. He glared at her, she simply glared back._

"_Look, I know you don't want me here and frankly I don't want you here" she said "but you're in my home bloody yank, so you'll have to accept my ways of doing things or stand aside"_

_She walked outside for what he assumed was a cigarette, he stared after her. They weren't even an hour into what would be a long project and he hated her already.  
_

_"_I can't believe I'm doing this_"..._She thought as she put her coat on.

"Ash where are you going?" Nel asked upon entering the living room, she was dressed much better then Nel was used to. Ashby simply nodded with a weak smile before leaving. Nel sat on the couch lighting herself a cigarette, she'd tried many times to figure out her roommate only to be completely off base. Today, she decided it was better just to not think on it.

Arthur glanced at the door, it was mid afternoon.

"What's wrong lover boy?" Eames teased.

"Nothing that concerns you Eames" Arthur bit before trying to re-focus his energies on other tasks.

Just as his hope had all but disappeared, there was a bang of the large warehouse door closing. Everyone's focus was on the form that had entered. Arthur lit up a bit, surprised.

"You came back" he smiled as Ashby entered further into the building.

"To the team," she answered plainly.

"Welcome back Ash" Cobb said warmly.

"Thank you Cobb," she smiled, she glanced around confused "Where's Nash?"

"Ah..well, Nash..not entirely sure, he's no longer on the team" Arthur explained stepping a little closer to her "This is our new architect, Ariadne"

"Pleasure to meet you" Ariadne smiled extending a hand. She felt like she already knew Ashby well after her discussions with Arthur. Ashby hesitated a moment and glanced over the young girl.

"Charmed" she said finally accepting the greeting. She didn't know what to make of her, of course she never really knew what to make of anyone new.

"What caused you to get rid of Nash?" she asked.

"Well, Nash failed...on a job we were on, it's really a long story" Cobb tried explaining.

"Fine by me..." Ashby interrupted him "never really cared for him anyway."

"Good to have you back Ash" Eames said patting her shoulder

"Good to see you as well Eames, shall I expect the insults to start after I get settled or shall we just skip ahead?" she grinned.

After the greetings amongst old colleagues were finished a very dignified man Ashby had never seen before stepped toward her.

"Miss Wilkes," he said firmly shaking her hand "It is an honor to finally meet you"

"And you are?" she asked.

"Mr. Saito" he answered simply.

"Pleasure as well," she smiled "When do we get started?"

"That's what I like to hear" Saito smiled back.

"I've gathered everything I have so far about our mark here," Arthur explained to Ashby as she glanced over the papers.

"Right..." she said looking over the information

"Currently I'm working on how we get out of the dream.." he explained further.

"And his mind?" Ashby asked absentmindedly as she glanced over his notes

"Pardon?" Arthur asked.

"Is there anything...upsetting...any ticks..." Ashby asked concerned.

"Always 2 steps ahead of me Ash?" Arthur smirked.

"If you aren't used to it by now, this is going to be a long project" she laughed slightly as she penciled in something by one of Arthur's own scribbles.

Arthur smiled, happy to have her back but wondering if things would be the same ever again.

"Glad to finally meet you Ashby," Ariadne said as she put her coat on "see you tomorrow"

"You as well" Ashby said watching as she left.

"Finally meet me? I feel as though everyone knows me better then I do" she said stretching

"Well, I suppose Cobb, Eames and I might have something to do with that" Arthur admitted as he put his coat on. Ashby smirked slightly, gathering her things.

They walked in silence outside, Arthur taking care to lock up for the evening.

"So...you're back on the team..." Arthur said trying to make last minute conversation.

"Appears so, doesn't it?" Ashby said

"And us?" he asked without thinking. She didn't react negatively, she didn't react positively.

"See you tomorrow Arthur" She smiled weakly before hailing a cab. He watched after the small vehicle, still perplexed by how the day had played out.


	5. Chapter 5

_note: thank you for the follows and the comment! I hope to gain more of both, seriously...very encouraging and makes me want to write more and post as often as I can! short chapter, enjoy :)_

A few days had passed since Ashby's return to the team. She had dropped her hours back at the small cafe she'd been employed in for nearly 2 years since she had returned to Paris, so she could devote her time to the research. She had hated to admit it, but she'd missed it. more then she'd thought. She had gotten an immense thrill from figuring people out when they'd had no idea of it...and this new project wasn't any different.

"Trust me, you've got it wrong" she laughed slightly as she erased the familiar handwriting.

"Oh?" He laughed. Eames simply shook his head at the 2.

"Look, I can guarantee without any shadow of a doubt I'm right on this" she said re-writing over the faint lines of Arthur's handwriting.

"Suppose we're even...you were off the other night" Arthur added.

"Not sleeping causes that" she said without skipping a beat.

Much as she had enjoyed the job, she couldn't let herself be drawn in fully. It had been just over 3 years that she'd left him, at times she thought she'd follow Arthur anywhere...but she'd been wrong. very wrong.

"Right then. I'll leave you to that," she said grabbing her coat "I'm off for a much needed ciggie"

"I'll join you" Eames said getting up from his chair. Arthur glared at him as he walked past.

"Relax darling," Eames said with a smirk "I'll keep an eye on her"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Arthur said under his breath as he continued with his work.

There was a chill in the air outside, it would be winter soon. Ashby breathed deep as the crisp air of fall filled her senses.

She had always loved this time of the year. She slowly pulled a cigarette from a pack in her pocket, then searched for a lighter. she dug through each pocket before remembering she'd left it at her flat. Suddenly a light flickered in front of her, she obliged and lit her cigarette from it.

"If I recall, you always seem to forget your's" Eames said before lighting his own cigarette.

"Some things never change, do they?" she laughed slightly. Eames smirked.

"Too true," he said as he exhaled a bit of smoke "too true."

"Oh how I missed our little chats Eames" Ashby said picking up on the cryptic hint behind his words "Now, why not stop this little game and tell me why you really wanted to talk to me"

"Nothing important really," Eames said "I know it bothers dear Arthur whenever I'm around you"

"It's like I never left" Ashby laughed. Much as Eames and Arthur had a strange relationship to say the least, she had always gotten on well with Eames. They'd known each other before she had met the rest of the team, both were from the same city in England, both had worked together on previous jobs for Cobol when Eames recommended her to Cobb for her last job.

"So, what made you come back to this little band of thieves?" He asked finally.

"If I knew that...I probably would be long gone by now" Ashby smirked. There was another pause in the conversation.

"You realize he's still got the jollies for ya'?" Eames said finally.

"He can have the jollies for me all he wants, I'm here to work" Ashby said as she finished her cigarette and began walking to the door.

"Seems to me you said the same thing all those years ago" Eames smirked as he held the door open for her.

"Oh sod off!" She said hitting him slightly on the chest. Arthur glanced up and merely glared at Eames as Ashby returned to her folders.

"Relax dear boy," Eames said patting his cheek as he walked by "We just had a chat"

Arthur couldn't help but wonder what had happened, what they chatted about, but was soon after back to work.

"I'm going to the cafe to see how Mr. Girard is doing," she said jarring him from his own thoughts "Can I get you anything?"

He smirked "Depends." he said "How is their coffee?"

"_I told you to trust me" she smirked._

"_Alright, you were right," Arthur gave in "but what about here? You say our mark wouldn't have been trained against extraction, however, he is clinically paranoid...if you ask me, that would give him every reason to be worried about people like us"_

_Ashby opened her mouth to speak, but then calculated the problem._

"_You're right...I can't believe it...you're actually right" she laughed. Arthur smirked. They'd gotten used to each other after a few weeks of working together, it seemed they almost enjoyed being around each other. Ashby yawned then rubbed her temples_

"_I must be tired...can't believe I missed that..." she yawned. She and Arthur were the only ones in the warehouse, the rest of the team had left hours ago._

"_Coffee?" Arthur asked politely._

"_Ech..no!" Ashby said showing her distaste on her face "Tea if you please!"_

"_How can you not like coffee?" Arthur laughed slightly astonished, he'd always had a love for fine coffee._

"_Do you know what that stuff does to your stomach?" Ashby argued._

"_At least it tastes better then tea" Arthur teased._

"_Oh no no no," she laughed as they made their way to the small kitchen in the warehouse "You haven't had the tea I drink"_

_Soon after, both of their respective drinks brewed they sat at a small table in the kitchen talking._

"_See? smell this" Ashby said handing her cup of tea to Arthur. He obliged only to make a face._

"_Smells like a bunch of wet leaves" he laughed._

"_Wet leaves my arse!" Ashby laughed._

"_Fine smell this, it's the perfect blend...you can't deny it" He said handing her his cup of coffee. Ashby sniffed at the drink and turned up her nose._

"_Smells like a stomach ulcer" she said._

"_Guess we'll have to agree to disagree" Arthur smirked._

"_Seems to me, that's what we always do" she said as she took a sip of her tea._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: thanks for the reviews! I'm excited to have some time to write more on this in the next couple days! Also, trying to separate the flashbacks/dreams from reality better. for some reason fanfiction won't save my line breaks or anything else when I'm trying to separate. enjoy! :)_

"So, let me get this straight.." Ashby said leaning her chair back and tapping her pen on her notebook nervously "this isn't just an extraction...it's inception as well?"

"Correct" Cobb said as he stood before the team.

"That's bloody impossible" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Ah of course, the other Point ma- woman, would say that" Eames said sarcastically.

"And of course you'd have to be the smart ass in the discussion" Arthur shot back.

"And of course the two of you can't get along for a single day" Ashby pointed out.

"We have done inception before" Cobb assured her.

"You know one shouldn't be cocky in our line of work Dom" Ashby said as she wrote down more notes.

"Sorry we're just bringing you up to speed now.." Arthur said to her quietly. She waved a hand.

"Perhaps it was just my misunderstanding or coming in late to the project," she sighed running a hand through her dark hair "How is it possible? to perform both, I mean"

"Easy," Cobb answered "Yusef"

the rest of the team voiced agreement in various forms.

"Pardon me, but who is Yusef?" Ashby asked.

"A chemist" Eames answered "Bloody brilliant one at that"

"Just don't get us into a situation like before, if you use him" Arthur reminded Cobb.

"Wait, what happened before?" Ashby said nervously, she'd had anxieties about coming back to this lifestyle after the last job and what it did to her.

"Long story short pet, if we'd died in the dream...we dropped into limbo" Eames explained.

"Oh bloody hell..." Ashby said exasperated and ready to walk out at that moment.

"I'm sure Yusef will have an even better and SAFER concoction if we ask him" Cobb shot back.

"Fine then," Ashby said closing her notepad "Where is this Yusef?"

"Mombasa" Cobb answered.

Ashby stared at him a moment, questioning if he'd really planned to head straight into Cobol's playground. Cobb didn't back away from the stare.

"Well, you have your fun in Mombasa...I'm staying here. where I don't have to worry about Cobol engineering" she said standing up and heading to her desk again.

Ashby sat at her desk flipping through files and gathering the info she could when a tea cup brimming with her favorite non-alcoholic drink was set in front of her as Arthur sat at his desk right across from her sipping at his own mug.

"Thought you might like some tea" he said politely.

"Thanks" she smiled "still drinking stomach ulcers in a cup I see"

He smirked and laughed slightly.

"I only drink the best stomach ulcers" he grinned "I'm sure I'll convince you of the goods of my coffee"

"Doubtful" she smirked. Much as she was trying her hardest to keep a distance from everyone on the team, she also realized when things were stressful, Arthur used to be the one to calm her down and he was still going to try.

They were silent a few moments as each drank from their respective cups.

"So, what happened in Mombasa, Ash?" Arthur asked finally. He knew it was a gamble to even ask given how Ash felt about anything related to Cobol engineering.

"What do you think happened Arthur?" she asked.

* * *

"_Don't bother running Miss Wilkes!" one of the men called after her "We'll get you in the end!"_

_She continued running pushing people as she went. She'd been on the run for nearly a month since the failure of her last job. she'd hidden in Edinburg, Dublin, Paris, Munich and was now in Mombasa hoping to end it all._

"_I just have to get to the main office...that's all" she thought to herself._

_Just as she thought this a large man appeared in front of her, she tried dodging him, but two large muscular arms grabbed her._

"_Nice work Leroy" a skinny man in a white suit and sunglasses said as he approached. His blond hair slicked back, he dabbed the sweat off his face with a small handkerchief._

"_Oh Miss Wilkes...you could've made this so easy" he said._

"_Do we kill her now?" the large man now known as Leroy asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Ashby tried screaming only to find the now sweaty handkerchief of the man in white shoved in her mouth._

"_Not yet, we bring her to central first" the man in white said calmly. "And Miss Wilkes..."_

_she looked to him just before his fist made contact with her jaw._

_When she awoke, the air was cooler. She glanced around trying to move. She winced in pain, her ribs felt like they were on fire. "fuck..." she thought realizing she was tied to a chair in a large office._

"_Ah, Miss Wilkes..." a smooth voice said from behind a large chair. "Good to see you awake. Ashby's face hurt and she was thirsty._

"_W-w-water.." her voice cracked. She glanced and saw Leroy and his accomplice standing on either side of the desk. It all ended here, one way or another._

"_Leroy, Adam...you heard the lady" the man in the chair said._

"_Yes sir" the man in white, now known only as Adam, said. He returned moments later with a glass of water which he set at a small table near her as he returned to the large oak desk. Ashby would have been relieved if she weren't tied to the chair. She glared at the man behind the desk, he was only in shadow, backlit from the large window behind him. Ashby squinted at the light._

"_Where are my manners?" he asked politely as he clapped his hands twice and the blinds shut before making his way to her. She could see him clearly now, he was a large man in a black pinstripe suite, his dark hair peppered with hints of gray. He bent down to her level._

"_Now Miss Wilkes, why are you in my office?" he asked._

"_Your thugs brought me here.." she said. she knew the words were a mistake, but almost didn't care. He smiled, but his smile soon was a scrunched up face as he raised his hand and hit her hard. He left a mark in the distinct shape of Cobol's logo from his ring upon her cheek. Ashby didn't scream, she knew that would make it worse, she felt blood trickle down her cheek. He crouched down to her level again holding her face in his hand._

"_Such a beautiful girl" he said "Don't make me have to do that again"_

_Ashby glared at him._

"_Now why are you in my office?" he asked._

"_To end this..." she answered._

"_Miss Wilkes, you've passed reconciliation at this point. Should have joined your fiance on that." he said, his voice almost hissing the word 'fiance' , he stood and turned his back on her "there's only 2 ways out now..."_

_She watched as Adam and Leroy brightened up._

"_I know," Ashby said hanging her head. Everything she'd worked for would be gone in moments "Which is why I came prepared"_

_he turned to face her again._

"_In my bag, is all my money...the deed to my flat, I've sold everything I own...it's all in the bag. Sell the bag if you want...should fetch you at least a grand..." she explained sadly._

"_Adam!" he called to the lanky blonde man "See if she's telling the truth"_

_Adam, searched the bag._

"_She is, everything is here boss..." he said almost defeated._

"_Cut her loose" he said returning to his desk. Adam dutifully did as he was told. Ashby rubbed her wrists which were burned from the rope at them._

"_You're free to go Miss Wilkes" _

_She entered the streets again. Realizing she had no home, she had no way back to England, let alone Europe and she was alone. She fought back tears realizing she'd have to figure some way back when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned to see an older gentleman stepping from a taxi, she'd never been more worried or relieved to see him._

"_Miles?" she said as he approached._

_

* * *

_

Later that evening Ashby returned home, Arthur had promised to finish up in the warehouse. She'd been feeling exhausted. As she approached the small flat however she could hear the sound of bass pouring through the door.

"Bloody hell...of all the nights to have a party...Nel picks the night I'm dead exhausted" she thought to herself. Before she could open the door she was greeted by an excited, and drunk, Nel.

"Ash!" she slurred as she ran to hug her roommate "You're home! I'm so glad, because I'm having a party"

"I can see that" Ashby said laughing slightly at Nel. She'd gotten used to Nel being slightly younger then her and still in college.

"je veux danser comme Vanessa

j'veux voir son mec à Ibiza

je veux dormir quand tu te réveilles"

The song poured through the small apartment now filled with many college boys and girls. Normally Ashby got amusement off the song, especially at the lyrics, but tonight she was tired and would have to fake being social.

"Do you want a beer?" Nel asked "Or wine...we'll make it classy"

"Sure..." Ashby said hanging up her coat.

After Nel returned with her glass of wine she led Ashby amongst her friends

"EVERYONE!" she said getting their attention "This is my roommate Ashby, she is...tres magnifique!"

"Nel, you realize you just called me 'very magnificent'" Ashby laughed. Nel's perception of the French language was amusing when she was sober, let alone drunk

"I know what I said!" Nel laughed "I meant it"

Ashby sat on their couch, drinking her wine, watching as Nel played host. She shrugged at the thought of actually getting sleep outside of work.

"It's not like I dream anyway..." she said to herself.

"How can you not dream?" she heard a voice next to her causing her to jump, spilling some of her wine on the couch arm.

"You scared me" she said looking to a brown haired college boy, clearly drunk.

"You still didn't answer my question, how can you not dream?" he had a thick french accent.

"it's a long story.." Ashby said hoping it would deter him, she really wasn't in the mood to pick up college boys.

"I have time..." he slurred putting an arm around her.

"I don't." Ashby said removing his arm.

"C'mon, Nel tells us all about you...how you never tell where you are going during the day, how you have friends with money.." he said. Ashby raised an eyebrow

"Does she?" she asked.

"So, what do you do?" he asked.

"Apparently spend my time in uncomfortable situations.." Ashby said. Nothing would deter him! He smiled and moved closer.

"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked again.

"I don't talk about my work" she answered plainly

"Mysterious...I like that" he said running his finger down the button line of her shirt and over her breast.

"Bloody hell!" Ashby said as she stood up. She stormed into her small room to grab a change of clothes and necessities, she'd be staying at the warehouse from the looks of it, especially as she glanced at a couple half naked on her bed looking rather terrified she'd come in.

"Don't mind me.." she grumbled. She went to the hall closet and grabbed her coat.

"Ash!" Nel called "Where are you going?"

"Nel, I'll see you tomorrow" Ashby said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

She found herself in front of the familiar warehouse...again.

"Perhaps I should get more work done.." she thought as she unlocked the door.

It was quiet inside, she let out a sigh of relief as she sat down.

"Ash?" she heard his voice behind her suddenly. It was Arthur, looking concerned.

"What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Holy crap batman! thanks for the comments/critiques/follows and favs. I really appreciate it and plan to write more as soon as possible! If I don't update again this week, have a happy Christmas everyone! thanks again!_

Ashby lit a cigarette, "Just thought I'd get a head start..." she lied.

"And why are you really here?" he asked sitting across from her. He was trying not to get his hopes up on anything with her. He also knew when she was lying.

"Can't get anything past you can I?" she smirked "Roommate is throwing a party...tried being social...only to have a drunken party boy try to convince me in bed"

They were silent a moment. Arthur silently gritted his teeth, upset at the life Ashby had been forced to live.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked finally as she set a misplaced pen back in it's cup.

"Just finishing up," he answered. "Getting ready to head home"

"Don't let me keep you, think I'm just going to get to work and sleep here tonight" Ashby yawned.

"Are you serious?" Arthur said raising an eyebrow.

"Can't go home, they'll be up until I have to be back here anyway" she answered "Plus I'm sure there's a couple shagging on my bed"

"Look, Ash...you don't have to stay here" Arthur said. what he said next surprised himself "You could stay at my place"

She looked to him.

"Arthur..." she began.

"I know. we're through, but I want you safe. the rest of the team does. staying here wouldn't make any of us feel you were safe. You can stay on my couch" he tried explaining. She paused a long while looking him over, she wasn't sure what she felt about him anymore. Then again, staying on a couch...rather then an old, uncomfortable military cot seemed enticing, plus the warehouse wasn't the warmest building at night.

"Alright" she said finally much to Arthur's surprise.

The conversation on the way home had been pleasant. It was late.

Arthur turned the key to the door of his apartment. The door opened and he flipped a light switch as the two entered.

"Well, this is it" he said. Ashby looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was a decent sized abode, well lit and very well fashioned. She'd always enjoyed Arthur's tastes for the finer things, being as she'd had to give up her own tastes just to get by, she was immediately put at ease in her current surroundings. The room was large, a kitchen was to her right and a large living room with a fire place to her left. at the far end of the living room was a flight of stairs to a lofted area which contained Arthur's bedroom, a hallway led from his room into a smaller study area.

"I'll get you some sheets and get the couch ready for you" he said making his way to a small linen closet. Ashby sat on the couch waiting, deep in thought.

"Bathroom is right through that door, feel free to make yourself at home" Arthur said as he returned. Much as they'd been getting along in the warehouse, there was an undeniable tension.

"Do you have any wine?" Ashby asked suddenly. Arthur looked at her shocked.

"Of course" he answered. the two had a mutual love for fine wine and a well crafted beer.

"Why don't we open a bottle and have a chat...I think we need to" Ashby said. Arthur nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Trust me, I'm as nervous as you are Arthur" she said sensing his nerves.

"It was one of the most difficult jobs I've ever done" Arthur laughed as he took another drink of wine. He sat on the couch with Ashby, a bottle of merlot sitting on the sleek black coffee table, the soft sound of Ashby's ipod playing over the speakers.

"Did you really say 'paradox' as you dropped the projection to his death?" she laughed.

"just before, but yes" Arthur corrected. Ashby rolled her eyes and laughed taking another sip of her wine. There were times it felt like nothing had happened between them, or like they were starting over.

"I'm sorry I asked about Mombasa" Arthur said as he poured 2 more glasses of wine.

"It's alright, at least I'm still around" she said "I'm thankful for that"

"So Miles found you?" Arthur asked. Ashby nodded.

"Apparently Cobb had found out I was in Mombasa, he sent his father in law after me to get me back to Europe" she said "I didn't want to go back to dream sharing, so he's had me tutoring some of his brightest on their dissertations"

"Anything worthy coming our way?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow

"No...I can honestly say, I haven't worked with a single student yet that has shown much promise" she admitted. "I never tutored Ariadne, she was in architecture. I was tutoring the psychologists, physicists and such who were interested in dreams..you know, my forte in the realm of dream sharing."

Arthur nodded.

"Miles also told me of Mal's death one afternoon," Ashby said sadly "I went into more hiding shortly after that...just couldn't handle it..."

"I think we were all affected by that.." Arthur said. He remembered Mal fondly, when he was new to the team she was the one who always helped set his mind at ease.

"Yeah..." Ashby agreed taking another drink. He wasn't sure if it was the wine talking, or the fact he needed to ask.

"Are you ever going to forgive me Ash?" he said suddenly. She stared at him a moment, her blue eyes scanning his face like she'd done so many times before.

She sighed then leaned back on the couch resting her head on his shoulder.

"I forgave you a long time ago Arthur" she confessed. Arthur was taken a back by the statement, but didn't want to move. she sighed.

"I thought of you, I missed you, I still lo-" she stopped and corrected herself "care about you. However, I didn't want to be pulled back into all this. When I ran, I said I'd never look back..at least that was my intent. I've had a gun pointed at my head so many times in the last few years, I don't think it'd phase me anymore. I also know, all this time you've been keeping track of me...which I'm sure made things rather convenient when Cobb wanted me back on the team."

Without either of them realizing it, Arthur's arm went around her as he listened to her speak, his fingers idly played with the ends of her dark hair.

"So, why come back to the team and not me?" he asked.

"Is there ever really a method to madness?" Ashby laughed slightly as her arm went around him "When I ran, and you stayed...That was it in my mind. you didn't feel the same as I did."

"That wasn't it at all!" Arthur said pulling her closer to him "I panicked! What you aren't aware of, is after you left that night, I ran after you. Tried hunting down the cab you'd taken, but I had no luck. Should have known you'd be amazing at covering your tracks"

They were silent, only the music from the small ipod could be heard.

"So, tell me now where was my fault

in loving you with my whole heart?"

Ashby smirked at the lyrics given the situation she'd placed herself in.

Bloody thing reads my mind sometimes

"So, where do we go from here Ash?" Arthur asked suddenly, his heart leapt into his throat the instance the words left his mouth. There were times he cursed his tendency to jump ahead, now was one of those times. He was sure she'd leave.

Ashby sat up, looking straight at him.

She really had missed him more then she had let on, she could feel the walls she'd built crumbling fast as she looked into his eyes. She ran her hand through his hair, Arthur closed his eyes and smiled slightly before pulling her into a kiss.

She knew at that instant, she wouldn't be spending the night on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry it took awhile to get this chapter up! I caught up with myself and wasn't quite happy with this chapter for awhile...plus the holidays got in the way. enjoy! and thanks as always!

* * *

Ashby glanced around her, she clearly wasn't in her flat. Instead she was in a lofted bedroom decorated far more to her own taste. She looked to the other side of the bed, which she'd noted was empty. She rubbed her eyes, then immediately reached for her totem.

She wasn't dreaming.

As soon as the realization hit her, she heard her phone ringing. She dug around the bed, searching for the pants she'd worn the night before.

"Ah ha! There you are!" she said as she extracted the device. "Hello?"

"Ash?" the familiar voice of her flatmate sounded through the receiver.

"Morning Nel" she said stretching.

"Ash, I'm so glad I got a hold of you!" Nel said "Listen, I'm really sorry about last night...I scolded Louis, and the couple on your bed...Things just got out of hand"

"It's alright Nel" Ashby said as she grabbed one of his starched white shirts from the floor and put it on

"Where did you go?" Nel asked

"Back to work," Ashby answered. "Look, Nel. I'll see you tonight, we'll talk then alright. everything is fine"

She made her way downstairs from the loft, she smelled the distinct smell of coffee and shook her head. she also heard a song she hadn't listened to in a long time and Arthur singing slightly in the kitchen, she smirked again knowing she'd catch hell later from Eames. She snuck up on him and put her arms around him from behind.

"I keep telling you, that stuff is going to kill your stomach" she said causing him to jump slightly.

"'Bout time you woke up," he laughed. "No complaining about my morning rituals, I already made you tea"

"You randomly keep tea in your place?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"No," he laughed "I actually tried some."

"And?" Ashby said hoping he'd changed his mind.

"It's still wet leaves to me" he grinned.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Ashby asked as the team gathered in the mutual meeting area.

"Cobb is still in Mombasa, but has a plan" Arthur began "Saito will be calling in momentarily to let us know the full mission"

"Been wondering why he's so secretive about this one" Eames said making note.

"Ariadne, I'd like it if you and Ashby could go over some of the dream layer designs" Arthur said. Ariadne nodded dutifully.

"Is Saito in Mombasa as well?" Ashby asked.

"Yes," Arthur answered "He'll let us know soon who our mark is. Said something about making sure the whole team was assembled before saying anything"

Ashby raised an eyebrow and shook her head before writing something down.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get to work" Arthur said. With that the rest of the team stood and went to their areas, Eames catching up with Ashby as she dug through her bag.

"Seems a bit odd," he said with a smirk.

"Everything is odd with you Eames" she said ignoring him and looking over her papers. it had seemed odd, the info for the mark was there...but no name, Saito had been so secretive, it was starting to concern Ashby. If her info added up correctly, she had a good idea why he was being so secretive.

"What I mean pet, is it seems odd...the two of you arriving together" Eames added "Thought this was just work"

"It is," she said closing up her folder "business as usual"

Eames smirked as Ashby walked away toward Ariadne's desk.

Admittedly, Ariadne was nervous she was assigned to work with Ashby that afternoon. They hadn't spoken much, and the few times they did Ashby was very short and precise with her. She didn't know if it was because she was focused, or she just didn't like her.

"Ok, ok...just be yourself. I'm sure she doesn't hate me...Arthur said she's just that way...what if he's wrong?" Ariadne's mind raced.

"Am I interrupting?" she heard a voice jarring her thoughts.

Ariadne jumped and looked to see Ashby standing nearby.

"No, um...just.." Ariadne tried saying, stammering over herself.

"Let's see what you've got for me" Ashby said setting her folder down on the table

"Sorry," Ariadne said feeling her face turn red "It's rough, but this is my concept for the second level"

Ashby looked about the various diagrams Ariadne had built.

"Just how many layers are we going?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not even sure, Saito told me to build multiple diagrams" Ariadne admitted. "I know at least 2"

"At least?" Ashby asked. she shook her head to clear her thoughts "Right then, what have you got"

"So far, this" Ariadne said pointing to a diagram still in progress. "It's a bit rough.."

"But impressive" Ashby commented. Ariadne smiled at the compliment.

"Is there any way you could make these halls a bit easier to...how should I put it.." Ashby thought. "Make it so one can manipulate physics a bit easier?"

Ariadne looked at her confused "Really? I thought messing with physics was a bad thing..."

"It can be." Ashby said "However, it's a necessary evil...and a bit of a speciality of mine"

Ariadne was feeling better already as she agreed and spent another hour working with Ashby to make the mazes perfect.

"Ash, Ariadne, Saito is on conference call" Arthur said approaching them. Both grabbed their folders heading for the central area.

The small group sat around a telephone perched on the table.

"Saito? Can you hear me?" Arthur asked as he turned speaker phone on.

"I hear you fine Arthur" the familiar voice sounded "Good afternoon everyone"

Various greetings were said.

"I am sure you are all eager to hear of the assignment in full." he began. "This is a large job and I wanted the best of the best on this team. Arthur, Ashby, I have sent the full information on our marks and it should be arriving within a day, but I wanted to tell all of you first to lessen the blow"

"Excuse me, did you say marks? as in more then one?" Ashby asked.

"Yes, Miss Wilkes. two to be exact. I need the team's assistance in disbanding a corporation. The man in charge of the company, has admittedly lost much of his mind in the past 3 years, as such, his son will be taking over the company. Now, his son has no information about the company, and given the current state of his father's mind...he won't. I need you to extract the information to give to the son to destroy before the heads of the company take over, the son is the only one who can disband the company"

Ashby's jaw dropped. Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"Never make things easy on us, eh Mr. Saito?" Eames said spinning a pen in his fingers.

"For this team, it should be an easy matter" Saito replied.

"Alright, if it's going to be so simple. Who are the marks? Ash and I need to start finding the necessary information on them as soon as possible" Arthur said.

"William M. Woodruff and William Jr." Saito said plainly. Arthur, Eames and Ashby looked up from their paperwork instinctively. There was a silence in the room.

"The head of Cobol engineering?" Ashby said suddenly.

"This has to be a lark.." Eames said.

"I'm afraid not, despite his mental state. He is still sending his men after information about my company. I need his son to disband the company, to protect my own" Saito explained.

"Forget it." Ashby said getting up "I'm out."

She grabbed her belongings and made her way to the door. There was a loud slam of the door.

"Shit.." Arthur said getting up instantly. "Eames, Ariadne write down anything else you talk about, Mr. Saito, I'll be right back until then Eames and Ariadne are standing by."

"Forget it Arthur" Ashby said as he followed her down the sidewalk.

"Ash, come on. Please." He begged picking up speed. She turned on her heel and stopped abruptly.

"I don't care if we aren't working for them...I refuse to deal with that...man ever again" she spat. She wiped at her eye feeling a tear form, she hated the thought of shedding any tears over much of anything. Arthur caught up with her, putting his hands at her shoulders.

"The team needs you Ash," he said "I need you. I don't think I can do this job on my own, Saito is asking a lot of us"

"I hate this, I hate admitting it...I can't do it" she stammered through tears. It was rare she ever let her guard down, she always came off as collected, calculated, at times brash. There were only a small number of times Arthur had ever seen her completely break down.

"It's ok," Arthur said pulling her close "You don't have to face this alone"

* * *

_It had been a couple months into the recent job and nearly a month they'd been sleeping together._

_Arthur laid awake in bed, it was late. He smiled looking around the lavishly decorated loft he'd become used to._

_"Doing alright yankee?" she asked in a thick British accent. He laughed at the nickname he'd inherited from her._

_"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he said pulling her in closer._

_"You were quiet" she said propping herself up to look at him._

_"I can't be quiet?" he grinned._

_"Nope. afraid not" she said kissing him. He laughed, then looked at her again pushing a strand of her hair away from her face._

_"What's on your mind Arthur?" she asked._

_"Nothing really," he said playing with the ends of her hair "Just realizing I feel at home here"_

_Ashby paused a moment before speaking again._

_"So, what are you running from?" she asked. Arthur raised an eyebrow curiously._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"It seems like 90 percent of those who become involved in dream sharing, specifically how we're involved.."_

_"illegally?" he ventured. She nodded._

_"It seems most of us have something to run from. So, what's your story? What are you running from? Why'd you start this crazy life?" she asked. Arthur thought a moment glancing out the window at London's nightscape._

_"You'll think it's stupid I'm sure" he smirked._

_"Try me" Ashby challenged._

_"Alright, you asked for it" Arthur laughed. "I think I've always been running from who they want me to be."_

_"They?" she asked._

_"My family." he sighed._

_"Why do I get the feeling you're a rich boy rebelling against his family?" she smirked. he laughed and kissed her._

_"Because, in a way you're right" he admitted "My family is well off. I won't deny that."_

_"So why run?" she asked._

_"Because I'm not my sister," he sighed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "They always wanted a girl and she's the perfect example of what they want. Whereas, I'm not. So, after highschool...I decided to go to college in France. They weren't happy as I was supposed to go to Yale like her, become a lawyer. Much as I make more then she does doing what I do for Cobol...it isn't good enough to them. I only visit once every couple years"_

_"Why?" Ashby asked confused._

_"To see if they changed" Arthur answered "sadly I'm always disappointed."_

_"I don't know your sister," Ashby said "But I know I like you better"_

_He smiled again._

_"What about you?" he asked "What's your story? how'd you become involved in all this?"_

_"Simple really." Ashby began "I was sent to school in Paris by my Auntie, never knew my parents, I'm honestly surprised we never knew each other in university Arthur"_

_He laughed as they'd realized they'd been at the same University during the same time period._

_"Anyway, just like you..I had a fascination with dreams. Miles saw that and instantly began cultivating that interest...I also had Eames egging me on, we didn't live far apart really and he'd just started working as a forger. Soon after graduation, Cobol picked me up and here I am." she said._

_"How'd you become so sought after?" Arthur asked "I mean, I thought I was the best until you came along"_

_"Don't doubt yourself!" she laughed "I think we're both equal and I NEVER thought I'd say that to anyone!"_

_"Well thank you," he laughed "But you were working directly with the head of Cobol engineering.."_

_Ashby frowned._

_"Thankfully, I pulled some strings to get jobs away from him and his main cronies" she said "I'd like to think I was that high up due to my abilities...I'd be kidding myself if I thought that"_

_Before he could say anything, he saw he fighting back tears._

_"He's a fucked up person Arthur," she choked._

_"Who?" Arthur asked pulling her closer to him._

_"The head of Cobol...you know how we can die/be killed in dreams and all it does is wake us up?" she said. Arthur nodded._

_"Yeah, well he uses that for his sick fantasies...specifically if you're female and working with him. He can't persue any of his fantasies in real life as I have higher standards then him, he is a married man, and legally...he would be arrested if he got away with it...I'm terrified he'll try some day" she said burying her face in his chest "All I want to do is work"_

_Arthur grit his teeth in anger at what he was hearing, then it hit_

_"Oh god...I know we've had a little fun in dream sharing, I hope you don't think I'm anything like that" he said embarrassedly. She laughed slightly._

_"No...trust me...I'm not afraid of you and I agreed to that fun" she said "If I could I would stop working for Cobol completely. As it stands, any outside jobs have to be directly related to the company and there's so many hoops teams have to jump through to get me"_

_"Well, I'll make sure Cobb always gets through those hoops so you can work on our jobs only" he smiled at her._

_"Or you could leave with me" she suggested_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Sorry this took so long in updating! A mix of severe writers block and major job hunting kind of consumed me! Hope I still have readers, still love and appreciate comments and I'll be working hard to get my updates posted more often. trying to keep an even mix of team stuff and Arthur/Ashby past and present. HOLY CRAP! INCEPTION IS UP FOR BEST PICTURE! WHOO HOO! enjoy :)

* * *

"Alright, I think we can call it a night" Cobb said.

"Right then," Eames said almost excitedly "drinks anyone?"

"You're buying" Ashby said packing her bag up.

"Eames is buying?" Arthur said "This I have to see, count me in"

"I'm game" Ariadne shrugged "Dom?"

Dom seemed almost surprised at the invite, but glanced at his team members and soon obliged.

"It's been awhile" he said packing up a second PASIV device "By the way, excellent job today Arthur and Ash"

"So you're joining us then Dom?" Ashby said getting his thoughts back on track as she grabbed her own materials.

The team sat at a large table in a bar they'd all decided on, in her time trying to run from the past, Ashby had forgotten moments like these where the group could be somewhat normal despite what they did in their sleep. She watched as Eames teased Yusef and Arthur relentlessly, Arthur lightening up and firing back insults as more alcohol was passed around. She also observed Cobb and Ariadne's interactions together, noting there seemed to be something blossoming.

Finding the perfect excuse to find out more she looked to Ariadne.

"I seem to be...empty.." Ashby said tipping her empty glass upside down on the table.

"As am I" Arthur noted.

"Perfect!" Ashby grinned "Ari? want to join me at the bar?"

Ariadne looked to Arthur first then Dom who shrugged and nodded.

"I don't bite..." Ashby laughed.

"Perhaps we should ask Artie.." Eames grinned.

"I told you never to call me that!" Arthur groaned.

"For that, I'm getting the top shelf beer for myself and Arthur" Ashby smirked.

"On your dime Eames," she reminded "pay up!"

"In that case," Arthur said with a smirk "St. Bernardus Tripel"

"Read my mind" Ashby winked "And whatever Ariadne wants"

"Oh that's alright," Ariadne said.

"Nonsense!" Ashby laughed "No use feeling sorry for Eames, he offered to buy. Don't let him play you for a fool, it gives him too much pleasure"

"2 bottles of St. Bernardus Tripel" Ashby ordered as the approached the bar

"Oui Madamoiselle!" the barman said excitedly.

"I'll have the same.." Ariadne decided

"Good girl...trust me, I know Eames has the money" Ashby smiled. Ariadne smiled back, she still hadn't had much of an opportunity to socialize with Ashby and was still intimidated.

"So, I've been noticing something" Ashby began. "It seems you have an interest in a team mate.."

"Oh, well...I mean it was nothing really..." Ariadne said thinking Ashby knew she'd been interested in Arthur for a time. Nothing much had come of that, except a good friendship.

"It's not like I care, just curious" Ashby shrugged.

"We just kissed...nothing more...I mean, he still wants you" Ariadne confessed. Ashby shot her a confused look.

"Still?" she asked surprised.

"Well, yeah...it's obvious isn't it?" Ariadne said. It then dawned on Ashby

"Are we talking about the same person?" she asked. Ariadne thought a moment.

"We are talking about Arthur aren't we?" she ventured. Ashby laughed.

"I thought we were talking about Dom!" she said grabbing the bottles for the table.

"Oh god! I just dug myself a hole..." Ariadne laughed embarrassedly. Ashby shook her head.

"It's alright," she waved a hand "not going to lie, there seems to be too much to look at on this team..anyway, now that we're aware of who we were talking about..."

"Dom?" Ariadne said "Well, I don't know...I guess things are sort of developing. It just happened...what about you? and Arthur? he really missed you"

"I'm sure he did.." Ashby said without much thought "We've been through a lot together. It's hard to ignore that"

Upon returning to the table Ashby took her seat next to Arthur as Ariadne returned to sit by Dom.

"Ash?" she heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Nel" Ashby greeted looking up from her drink. Arthur nodded feeling a bit awkward that his last meeting with Nel was to pay her off so he could slip into Ashby's dreams.

"What are you doing here?" Nel laughed "You never seem to go out, at least not where I do!"

"After work drinks" Eames answered piping into the conversation "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met"

Nel visibly was flustered. Ashby laughed at Eames attempt to charm her roommate.

"Alright," Ashby said "Nel, this is Eames, Arthur, Yusef, Ariadne and Dom. Everyone, this is Nel"

"Just don't get these lads gambling!" Ashby laughed.

"Really? why?" Ariadne asked.

"Because Eames is a bloody cheater!" Arthur accused.

"Oh you're just upset over that one time" Eames laughed.

"What happened?" Ariadne asked. Dom laughed to himself, knowing both his colleagues gambling histories.

"Oh it's quite simple Ariadne," Eames began "You see Arthur isn't the world's best poker player, much as he might believe otherwise, and admittedly both of us love a good gamble. only some of us are better at it"

"Like hell!" Arthur laughed "You were hiding cards in your sleeves!"

"Always be smarter then the other players" Eames smirked.

"In all fairness Mr. Eames" Ashby piped in "I seem to recall, Arthur won most of your winnings that night at the craps table"

"Only because he uses loaded dice!" Eames laughed.

"Be smarter then the other players," Arthur fired back "Isn't that right Eames?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to use totems that way" Ariadne said confused. Yusef's interest was peaked as well, he didn't go into the field often and was constantly learning the intracacies of dream sharing.

"I don't use my totem..." Arthur said "I have other loaded die...I just use a particular one for dream sharing"

* * *

_"I keep losing at my own game...I don't get it...I checked my totem and we're not dreaming" Arthur said as Ashby bought him a drink. "Eames had to have taken my dice.."_

_"I wouldn't put it past him to do that" Ashby smirked._

_"Are you serious?" Arthur said growing agitated._

_"He is a thief," Ashby teased. Arthur wasn't amused._

_"Alright, can't have you sulking here now can we?" she said reaching into a small bag. "Outsmart the devil"_

_She handed him a small red die._

_"What's this?" he asked curiously. He had an idea._

_"Right, you'd said Eames was hiding cards?" Ashby said._

_"I know he was" Arthur said annoyed._

_"But you also said poker isn't your game..." she added._

_"He's been beating me at craps as well" Arthur said "I'm out almost a grand"_

_"You'll win it back," she smiled "It's a loaded die"_

_Arthur simply stared at the small red die._

_"Looking at it isn't going to make it work" Ashby laughed "Give it a try"_

_He let the small die roll out of his hand onto the table. six. he tried again. six._

_Arthur was baffled at the new found side of Ashby._

_"How did you..I mean...just how?" he stammered. In the short time they'd worked together, she'd always seemed so proper, he'd been surprised she even agreed to go to the casino that night._

_"I never said I grew up in the posh areas of London...how do you think Eames and I became friends?" she winked._

_Arthur grinned "You knew he'd take my dice"_

_"Of course!" Ashby laughed "Eames is only unpredictable if you don't know him well. I've known the devil for years, he's as predictable as rain in this country."_

_Arthur smiled at the situation._

_"Remember when you were flagging down a waitress for another drink?" Ashby asked. Arthur nodded._

_"That's when he made the switch, he doesn't know I caught him in the act. He's playing you, now it's your turn to outsmart him, your dice are good...but this one, if you trust me, is a sure win. I've never seen it cause the dealer any suspicion either." Ashby smirked. She'd been friends with Eames a long time, but also got amusement out of outsmarting him. Her growing interest in Arthur only helped with that._

_"Thanks Ash," He said happily "I'll have it back to you by the end of the night"_

_"Don't worry," Ashby shrugged it off "it's yours. I have plenty more"_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: YAY! new chapter...sorry I've been a bit spontaneous in updates, life has been hectic! Hopefully I've still got readers! comments are super appreciated, hope people enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"Alright, the first level in Woodruff Sr.'s mind is all about gaining his trust" Cobb explained as the group walked the streets of the world being created by them "Ashby, we'll need your help on this as you worked closely with him"

"Not something I'm overly pleased with, but I'll do it" Ashby scoffed.

"My question is, how are we going to gain access to him?" Arthur said "Security around him will be tight."

"I can help in that matter," Saito said "I have an alias I use, the staff won't easily be bought by me. But Mr. Yakimora on the other hand has a little more pull"

"And security in the dream?" Ashby said stopping in her tracks.

"I'm positive we can handle that, we've handled worse." Cobb said.

Ariadne looked about, noticing a building had seemed smaller then she'd originally designed. Granted, they'd been playing with the physics of the atmosphere a bit...but she hadn't remembered seeing that particular building shrink.

"I know I built that taller..." she said confused.

"Sorry love, just rehearsing" Ashby said absent mindedly.

"How did you do that?" Ariadne asked.

"It's something she's a master at, cheating physics" Eames said.

"Not cheating, just misdirection" Ashby said pushing onward. "Trust me, it will come in handy. Especially on this upcoming mission"

* * *

Back in the workshop, after waking up Arthur and Ashby sat together thinking through plans for the first set of dreams.

"I can't believe we haven't even touched on junior's dream levels yet," Ashby said running a hand through her hair.

"That'll be a little easier, I'm sure" Arthur assured

"But you aren't really sure..." Ashby said looking up "I know you Arthur, you're being optimistic"

"I'm always skeptical on jobs like this, you know that Ash. But we have dealt with worse situations" he said. He scribbled in some notes on the maps set out before them.

"I just worry that we're underestimating the sub-conscious security" She said glancing over the notes Arthur had written, adding to them as well.

"That's why we need you Ash," he said "You worked closest with him, you'll know your way around his thoughts best"

Ashby cringed slightly. She hated reliving her time with Cobol and working so closely with Woodruff.

"However, I haven't seen him or his thoughts since he went mad...things may be entirely different" she said. "But I'll take the compliment"

she smirked slightly at the last remark.

* * *

"Should I ask?" Arthur said running his fingers over a scar on her shoulder. He'd noticed several small scars on her since they'd become close again.

"Only ask if you really want to know.." Ashby said.

"What happened to you Ash?" he asked.

She sat up, lighting herself a cigarette.

"That particular scar happened in Munich" she said "I was on the run and they found me, I ran again, but a shot actually nicked me. Nothing like fishing out a bullet and stitching yourself up in a dingy hotel room before fleeing the country"

She pointed to another scar at her left forearm. not as visible as the one at her shoulder, but there nevertheless.

"That happened before I could even leave London." she began "Much as I can cover my tracks, Cobol's bounty hunters are great at uncovering them. I was thrown into a car...fortunately, Cobol's hunters are rather stupid...as they were outside congratulating themselves and chatting up a little blond tart. I punched out the back window and fled. Unfortunately, my arm took a bit of damage from it"

"I should have been there with you through that.." Arthur said. He hadn't realized just how much she'd been through to stay alive and be free.

"I'm not mad at you Arthur, I stopped being sore at you a long time ago" she said. "So stop apologizing"

She kissed him, sometimes it felt like nothing changed between them.

"Arthur, do you still love me?" Ashby asked breaking away suddenly. Arthur was baffled.

"Of course I do Ash" he said. She sat up and sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of" she said slipping into the shirt she'd worn that day. "I should go..."

"Wait, Ash...what's going on?" Arthur said sitting up.

"Nothing, we just shouldn't continue on if that's the case" she said without looking at him.

"Dammit Ashby!" He said as he became more frustrated "What do you want from me? You push me away, blame me for everything, then suddenly sleep with me, but the instant it's more you push me away again. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me!" Ashby yelled "I'm sorry Arthur, I should've stopped this before it got this far"

"You really think it wouldn't have? Christ Ash, what did you expect?" Arthur said. He was confused by her change of heart.

"Look, if it makes it easier...if things hadn't gone wrong with the Cobol job, if you hadn't chosen them over me.." she said. Arthur tried interrupting her but failed.

"I was going to leave you anyway" she said sounding exasperated at the thought.

"What?" Arthur said angrily. "You have to be kidding!"

"I'm not," she said without looking at him.

"Why? There has to be a reason" Arthur said. his heart was breaking thinking back on everything.

"I...just..." Ashby said trying to find the right words.

"C'mon Ash, I know there has to be a reason...I need at least that much from you..." he said defeated. there was silence for a long while.

"I'm not giving up on you.." Arthur said finally breaking the silence. Ashby sighed and shook.

"Woodruff was ready to kill you when he'd learned we were engaged last time" she said finally.

"I wasn't willing to let that happen, so after the cobol job...if it had gone well, I'd planned on returning. cutting ties. to you, Cobb, Eames...everyone...I'm afraid of that happening again"

"I don't care.." Arthur said "I'm not loosing you again Ash"

"I'm terrified of what to expect with this job Arthur...if anything happens to you...I don't think I'd forgive myself" she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"He's lost it..." Arthur tried assuring "It can't be any worse then before"

"You don't know Woodruff.." Ashby said shaking again. "It's better if we stop this now..."

Arthur reached out to her, pulling her close.

"I'm willing to take those risks Ash..." he said "I know you're scared of this job, but you've got me, you've got the team. We'll get through it"


End file.
